Tell Me A Story
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.
1. House

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

'DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!' was the annoyingly cute chorus that came from 3 screaming girls.

House, trying to enjoy a nice glass of bourbon on the sofa, sat up in alarm.

He sighed.

It was a rare occasion when he got time to himself to enjoy a cool glass of bourbon in front of the monster trucks. Especially since his dear old wife was restricting his alcohol intake more and more each day.

But she was out now, working, so out came the bourbon for a little reunion.

But now his angelic 3 children had put an end to that as they ran into the room.

Jade Carmen Stella House was 8 years old, the oldest House child. She was a spit of House, physically and mentally. She was quite a harsh person, with quite a gruff exterior, but something lurked underneath, a slight softness that was present in House. Jade had piercing blue eyes, just like her father, long flowing darkish brown hair and a tall and slim build. In almost every way, she was House in small female form. She was definitely a Daddy's girl.

Lucy Aurora Bethany House was 7 years old, and the polar opposite of House and Jade. She was exactly like her Mom, she had a manner utterly the same as Cuddy. Lucy was borderline obsessive with neatness and cleanliness, and quite bossy to Shelby, the youngest. She was sheepish at times, but sometimes could out argue Jade, the same skills that Cuddy possessed. Physically, she was quite small, with grey blue eyes, pale skin and almost black hair. At times, she got emotional, and felt like only her Mom understood her. She was a Mommy's girl for sure.

Shelby Courtney Serena House was the youngest House child at age 6, and considered the baby of the family even though she was only 1 year younger than Lucy and 2 years younger than Jade. She was slap bang in the middle of House and Cuddy with everything. She was not as harsh as Jade, or as obsessive as Lucy. She was, as far as any child of House and Cuddy's could be; normal. But she did have her Cuddy moments, and she had her House moments. And with the way she looked, she was exactly in the middle of House and Cuddy too. Her hair was dark, but not as dark as Cuddy's or Lucy's, her build was average, not wiry like House and Jade, and her skin normal, not reasonably dark like House and Jade or pale like Cuddy and Lucy. And she liked it that way.

His thoughts were broken by another chorus of 'DAAAAAD!'

'What?' he almost shrieked back.

'It's nearly bedtime,' said Shelby sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

'Oh right,' replied House, noticing the time. 'Well, go and get in bed then and I'll tuck you in.'

'But Daddy,' said Lucy defiantly. 'Mommy always reads us a story before bed.'

'Ok,' he said half heartedly. 'Let's go then.'

After a muddled 10 minutes of helping them into their pajamas, washing and teeth brushing, all of the girls were ready for bed.

'So how does your Mom go about doing this?' House asked in confusion. 'You're all in separate rooms.'

'We usually all go in Shelby's room, because she's always the first one to go to sleep,' said Jade.

'AM NOT!' exclaimed Shelby.

'ARE TOO!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'STOP IT!' yelled House. 'It doesn't matter, sleep is good, we all get to dream of funbags and porno films with threesomes and girl on girl action.'

'EWWWW!' exclaimed Jade as Shelby and Lucy looked on with blank stares on their faces.

'Why doesn't it surprise me that you know?' asked House with a hint of pride in his voice. 'You are so my daughter.'

'What's a fun bag?' asked Shelby quietly.

'Ummm, it's like a big squishy balloon that you squeeze sometimes. It's fun to do that, isn't it Jade?' he said, nudging her subtly.

'Umm, yeah sure,' she said unconvincingly.

It may have been unconvincing to the master bullshitters that were Jade and House, but Lucy and Shelby sure did believe it.

'Anyway,' said Jade, trying to divert the subject away from their lie. 'Story, let's get it on.'

House couldn't help but laugh at his eldest daughter's crude joke, which no one apart from them got.

Now that wasn't new.

'Right, so what book are we reading then?'

'We don't read a book,' declared Lucy. 'Mommy makes up a story.'

House mentally swore. He couldn't make up stories to save his life.

'How about the story of how Mommy and Daddy met, then got married and had us?' asked Lucy excitedly.

Jade and Shelby nodded their agreement.

'Okay, we'll do that then. It'll go over a lot of nights, but I'm sure Mommy will tell you some other stories,' he said. 'Right, so what do we start with?'

'The wedding?' suggested Shelby.

'Yeah, that's a good place to start. Well, first I wanna sing a little song to you guys. I'll slip the story in between the lines.'

And with that, his rich chocolatey voice began to sing in a punkish way.

_**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...  
**_'I have loved your Mommy for what feels like forever. But I wasn't very good at showing it,' explained House to the kids.

'She got fed up of waiting for me to tell her that I loved her, so she met someone else, a guy called Lucas Douglas. He was my friend, and now he was seeing your Mommy, who I loved. I was jealous. So anyway, they got engaged, and they were getting married. This woke me up to realise that I had to tell her. I ran around like a crazy man trying to find the church, because I wanted to tell her that I loved her very much, and that I wanted to marry her. I wanted to tell her that we were perfect for each other, even though her Dad said that we weren't, and hated me for not being able to hold down a job.'

_**  
Coz she's mine,  
And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...  
**_'It had to of been the best thing I did to stop that wedding. Without it, you girls would have never been born. I could've chickened out of it, and ran away, but I didn't. I went in there and told her how I felt. Bad timing though. I was trying to listen out to 'does anyone object?' but Wilson kept twittering on at me like Donkey from Shrek, so I just stormed in and shouted it. Everyone got angry, your Mom was shocked. But I told her I loved her, and she said it back, and she told Lucas that she didn't want to marry him. And right there, in front of everyone, I asked your Mom to marry me. And she said yes.'

'What happened next?' asked Lucy curiously.

'She wanted to know when we'd get married, would I chicken out of it or would I change my mind. So I said 'how about now?' She nearly fell over and wanted to know why. I said, 'well you're already wearing a white dress, and everyone I know is here, apart from my Mom, but I guess she'll live.' Your Mom laughed, Lucas stormed off and we got married. Plain and simple.'

_**  
The neighbours spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.  
**_'Anyway, after we got married, Grandma, my Mom, got upset that we never told her but cried because she never expected me to get married.'

'Why didn't she?' asked Shelby.

'Because I was a horrible person back then.'

'No way,' said Lucy. 'You're an amazing Daddy. No way were you ever horrible.'

'Sorry to disappoint you Luce but I was,' he said. 'Anyway...'

_**  
Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say**_

'I went and had a talk with Lucas, and I tried to explain to him that me and your Mommy were meant to be.'

'What did he do?' asked Jade, sensing what was coming next.

'He hit me!'

'I KNEW IT!' exclaimed Jade a bit too loudly._****_

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away  
'He really wasn't having any of it. He kept trying to win your Mom back. She threw away the ring he gave her, which was huge and tacky, so not your Mom's style. And with a name like Douglas for a surname, why would she want to marry him? He carried on trying to win her back, until 1 year and a bit later.'

'Why?' chorused the children.

'Because your Mommy was pregnant with Jade, he realised that he needed to move on because your Mommy wasn't gonna go back to him. And the rest, they say is history. Night girls.'

He went round to each of them and gave them a hug and a kiss. Once that was over, the girls went back to their beds and were tucked in by their Daddy.


	2. Wilson

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

Jade, Shelby and Lucy were at Wilson and Katheryn's tonight. Shelby was having a sleepover with their twins, Adam and Annabeth, who were the same age as her.

Jade and Shelby were there because Cuddy and House had been working flat out, House on a case and Cuddy on budgets. They were gonna stay there for 2 nights.

Katheryn tottered into the dining room, where everyone sat around the table, holding a big bowl of spaghetti. Wilson followed behind her, with a tray of drinks and a big bowl of cheese.

Katheryn gracefully placed the plate on the table, where Adam's hungry eyes gazed at it in anticipation. He made a slight movement towards it, which was interrupted by Katheryn's 'Mom' voice.

'Adam Gregory Wilson, you sit back down right away. The last time we let you loose with spaghetti we had to redecorate!'

Wilson giggled at the memory, while Annie joined him, sniggering lightly. Both of them were caught with a death stare from Katheryn.

'Anyway,' said Wilson, trying to change the subject. 'I got drinks. Right, who wanted orange juice?'

'Me!' answered Jade, as the glass was handed to her.

'Okay, how about apple juice?'

'Me!' said Adam eagerly.

'Right, who wanted tea?'

'That was me,' said Lucy politely.

'Hot Chocolate?'

'Ooohh me!' exclaimed Annie.

'So the milk must be for Shelby?' asked Wilson.

'YAY!' she exclaimed.

'And a white wine for my beautiful wife, and a Budweiser for me,' finished Wilson with a flourish, handing Katheryn her drink then kissing her softly.

'Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!' chorused the children.

'Get a room,' chorused Annie and Adam together.

'Who taught you that?' demanded Katheryn and Wilson in unison.

'Uncle Greg,' they chorused back.

Shelby giggled, Lucy sighed and Jade snorted with laughter.

'Haha Dad is in sooo much trouble,' said Jade.

'Why does he have to do that? Mom will literally kill him,' said Lucy in shame.

'Or she could just castrate him?' suggested Jade, receiving bemused laughs from the adults and blank looks of confusion from the children.

'Daddy taught me 'get a room' too, but he said it doesn't count with him and Mom, just Uncle Wilson and Aunt Kath,' said Shelby honestly.

'Yeah Mom, Dad, Greg told us that we had to use it whenever you kissed. He said it would be 'totally hilarious',' said Annie with a giggle.

'Yeah,' followed Adam.

'Excuse me one moment. I have to go call House,' said Wilson.

He paced himself out to the kitchen to find the phone, and dialled House at work. When he didn't reply, and it got to voicemail, Wilson began to yell.

'HOUSE YOU ASS, I FOUND OUT WHAT YOU SAID TO THE KIDS! I CAN'T EVEN KISS MY WIFE WITHOUT OUR SPAWN AND YOUR SPAWN GOING GET A ROOM! WITH JADE IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME SHE'S A MINI YOU.'

Jade rolled her eyes as she heard this.

'BUT WITH SHELBY, ADAM AND ANNIE? FOR GOD'S SAKE THEY'RE 5 AND 6! I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM ABOUT SEX BECAUSE THEN I'LL REALLY HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU PERVERTED CRIPPLE!'

In his office at PPTH, the ducklings were earwigging as House listened to his voicemail, live from Wilson. As they heard it they laughed their heads off at Wilson's raging insult towards House.

Picking up the phone, House said fairly calmly, 'Words can hurt you know,' and put the phone down.

Back at the Wilson's, everyone had sat down to eat the spaghetti that Katheryn had cooked. A movie followed dinner, 'The Land Before Time' was the current favourite of the Wilson family.

Towards the end of the film, Shelby, Annie and Adam began to yawn, and even Jade was starting to look sleepy.

'Right guys,' said Katheryn interrupting the movie. 'Bed, now!'

They agreed and hastily made their way up to bed. Katheryn went to show Shelby, Lucy and Jade to their rooms when Lucy said, 'What about the story?'

'Ohh, right, a story. What sort of story does your Mom or Dad tell you at bedtime?'

'Daddy started it last night,' said Lucy. 'He told us the story of how him and Mommy got married. He said he'd tell us a different story each night, and sing us a different song about it.'

'Ohh, I get it. Do you want James to tell it? Maybe Adam and Annie would like to hear it too?'

Annie and Adam nodded in approval.

'Okay, get your pajamas on and I'll go find him.'

'Okay,' chorused the kids.

She went and found James and led him upstairs, filling him in on what he had to do.

They found the kids all gathered together in Annie's room, snuggled together under one big blanket.

'Okay then, I hear that you've heard the wedding story, what one do you want now?'

'I wanna hear about when Daddy wasn't very well,' said Shelby.

'Yeah, when he was locked up in the nuthouse!' exclaimed Jade.

'Jade, that's not very nice. So, your Daddy's dark days? Okay, so I have to pick a song, don't I?' replied Wilson.

The House kids nodded.

'Okay, I got one.'

With that, he began to sing softly.

_**She's like the wind through his **__**tree**__**  
She rides the night next to him  
She leads him through moonlight  
Only to burn him with the sun  
She's taken his heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done**_

'Greg and Lisa, AKA your Mom and Dad had been in love for ages. We all knew it; it seemed that everyone knew except them. It was like she kept him going on his worst days. Let's just say it was really really complicated.'_****_

Feel her breath on his face  
Her body close to him  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of his league  
Just a fool to believe  
He has anything she needs  
She's like the wind  
'You're all too young to know a lot about love, but they used to accidentally touch one another, like brushing past or a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. But he could never look her in the eye properly when this happened, he always looked at the floor, or the ceiling, or at me for help. He always used to believe that she was too good for him, who wanted such a man that couldn't walk and was in a permanent mood. But he couldn't deny that she was his world. I told him time and time again, House, you gotta tell her, but he never listened.'

_**  
He looks in the mirror and all he sees  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Is he just fooling himself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
He'd go insane**_

'He used to have this belief that being with her might take the pain in his leg away. That was his dream. To have Lisa and to be pain free, that's all he ever wanted from life. Without those things, his life sucked. He thought that it was stupid to think the way he did, but he couldn't help himself. House would look in the mirror, and see himself like he was at Michigan, but then look again and be the middle aged cripple with a cane. Imagining life without her was too extreme, he'd lose his mind. Living his life without her did drive him insane eventually. On top of the Vicodin and all the traumatic stuff that happened to him, he was driven mad. He saw things that weren't really there and it made him really upset.'

'What did he do?' asked Lucy.

'He came and found me, and we helped him to get off the Vicodin. But he was still seeing things, so we took him to hospital.'

'Like PPTH?' asked Annie.

'No, it was called Mayfield,' said Wilson quietly. 'That's it for tonight guys, bed time now, all off to your own rooms.'

They protested for a moment then split off to their rooms.

Katheryn wrapped her arms around Wilson and kissed his cheek softly.

'You're such a mushy romantic James,' she said affectionately.

'Only since you, my dear,' he said gently.


	3. Katheryn

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

Saturday...

'SNAP!' yelled Jade loudly.

'No fair!' chorused the rest.

'Oh my God,' exclaimed Jade. 'It's totally fair! 2 cards the same, I called it, I said snap, I win!'

The others pouted in disappointment.

'Where's your Mom and Dad anyway?' asked Lucy.

'Ummm, I guess one of them is in the shower? And the other is probably cleaning or something,' replied Adam.

Jade snorted with laughter.

'What's so funny?' asked Annie in response to Jade's snort.

'Never mind,' said Jade, trying to control herself.

'No, tell us,' complained Shelby.

'Okay,' said Jade, trying to compose herself. 'Do your Mom and Dad disappear at the same time to have a shower all the time?'

'Most of the time,' answered Adam.

'Mom says that she is going to put the clothes away, and Dad says he's having a shower,' explained Annie. 'So, the same time, but not the same thing.'

'So what does it mean Jade?' asked Shelby.

'Don't worry kid,' said Jade, ruffling her hair.

Nothing more was said about it, they simply carried on with their game of snap.

Wilson and Katheryn came downstairs, both in fresh clothes, their hair damp and a smile on their faces.

'Did you guys shower together?' Jade said, mimicking her dad.

'NO!' said Katheryn and Wilson in unison.

'Double negative,' said Jade, addressing the kids. 'Means they did.'

Wilson looked bemused, and in fact remembered House making a similar comment years ago about Chase and Cameron. She really was like her dad.

'Uhh, we didn't shower together. James, your father got in, once he was finished, he got out and I got in,' said Katheryn level headedly.

'Sure,' said Jade with a hint of cheekiness.

'Believe it or not, she's actually right,' said Wilson, following Katheryn's lie.

'I'm gonna go with the former,' said Jade.

'Well that's your choice,' replied Wilson with a smile.

***

_Saturday Evening (Dinner)_

Katheryn was in the kitchen, again, making dinner. After popular demand, her infamous grilled cheese sandwiches were making a comeback. She did used to make them all the time, but then the kids got hooked, and it wasn't very healthy. Now she just made them occasionally.

Wilson came into the kitchen and hugged his wife from behind, kissing her cheek softly.

'I can't believe Jade saw through the shower stunt,' said Wilson, giggling slightly.

'What do you expect? She's a mini House. I would love to know how she knew about an incident that happened before she was born!' replied Katheryn.

'I don't know, but I have to say that she is a pure genius!' exclaimed Wilson.

Katheryn kicked Wilson gently in the crutch, receiving a very different reaction than one she would've hoped for.

'DARLING,' she emphasised. 'Whether Jade is a genius or not doesn't matter. House shouldn't be telling her about this stuff, he's making her grow up too fast.'

She moved closer to him. Wilson winced.

'Oh honey, did I really hurt you? Well maybe, after dinner, we can get the kids playing Cluedo and we can sneak away for a little 'healing'?'

'Wow,' exclaimed Wilson. 'Can we go now?'

'Sorry dear, but there's 4 kids and a mini House outside whinging for food. So sort out the drinks.'

Dinner went by quickly, with Jade still winding up Katheryn and Wilson about the shower.

'Right guys, you have about 45 minutes before bedtime. That gives us half an hour for your story. So, we have cluedo in the closet, do you fancy playing for a while?'

'Yeah!' said the kids loudly.

'Okay okay!' said Katheryn. 'I'll get it out.'

She got out the game and set it out on the floor. She and Wilson made way for the door.

'Right kids, we've got some work to finish upstairs, so we'll be back in half an hour,' said Wilson.

Katheryn dug him in the ribs, making him yelp in pain.

'45 minutes,' he corrected.

The kids didn't even bat an eyelid. They left the room hand in hand and made their way up the stairs.

'My God, Katheryn, you're insatiable!' he said on their way up as she took the lead.

'You know it,' she said with a wink.

***

_45 minutes later..._

Breathless, Katheryn and Wilson came back downstairs, where they found the kids peacefully playing Cluedo. They were shocked. The kids peacefully playing for a constant 45 minutes? Wow.

'Right guys, we need you to get in your pajamas and meet in Annie's room in 15 minutes?' she asked.

The kids nodded and practically ran up the stairs. Hustling and bustling in the bathroom for the next 15 minutes followed, then a ruckus of feet running into Annie's room, all ready for bed.

Sensing the quiet upstairs, Katheryn realised that it was time for her to tell the story tonight. She and James had been talking, and picked the story to tell the kids tonight. It was going to be a general story really, about House and Cuddy now, how lucky they were to have each other.

She came in and knelt down by the kids.

'Right guys, I've picked a song for you, and I am gonna generally tell the story of how your parents are now, and how lucky they are. Is that okay?'

They all nodded.

_**Do you hear him**_

_**He's talking to you**_

_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby he's trying**_

Greg, your dad tries so hard to be as good of a guy as he can be. I've never actually seen him try so hard to be a changed man. He went through a lot to be with Lisa, your Mom, and now he's doing all that he can to make sure that your Mom/Lisa is happy.

_**Boy she hears you in her dreams**_

_**She feels your whisper across the sea**_

_**She'll keep you with her in her heart**_

_**You'll make it easier when life gets hard**_

Lisa/Mom always said to me that the dreams she had about your dad before they got together, they felt so real that she'd wake up in the morning feeling like it had happened. She said even if they had never got together, she'd always love him and he'd always be there for her, even when life was rough.

_**He's lucky he's in love with his best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where he has been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

Your parents/Greg and Lisa are so in love, they're more than husband and wife, Mom and Dad, they're like best friends.

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time they say goodbye**_

_**They wish they had one more kiss**_

_**He'll wait for her, he'll promise her, he will**_

Everytime they have to say goodbye, they hate it.

Even being at work apart from each other kills them.

They wanna be with each other every second of every minute of every hour of every day.

And when they can't, they promise to be there, when the other one comes home.

_**She's lucky she's in love with her best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where she has been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky they're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where they have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Your parents/Greg and Lisa are some of the luckiest people alive. They both have good jobs, they're married to each other, they have children and they're really happy. Like Uncle Jimmy/Dad and Me.

_**And so he's sailing through the sea**_

_**To an island where they'll meet**_

_**I'll hear the music fill the air**_

_**He'll put a flower in her hair**_

_**Though the breezes through trees**_

_**Move so pretty she's all he sees**_

_**As the world keeps spinning round**_

_**He'll hold her right here right now**_

In theory, your Dad/Greg had a dream and he told Uncle Jimmy/Dad about it. He met your Mom/Lisa on an island, and he held her in his arms as they danced to the most amazing music. The way he described it, he was really in love with her, and would do anything to have her.

_**He's lucky he's in love with his best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where he has been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky they're in love every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where they have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

To end the story, Greg and Lisa/Your Mom and Dad are the luckiest people alive!


	4. Ellis and Kevin

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

The next weekend, Shelby, Jade and Lucy found themselves at another sleepover – this time at Ellis and Kevin's.

Ellis, Lisa and Brittney had been best friends since kindergarten, and shared every single secret. Lisa and Brittney knew about Ellis' crush on Kevin in the 5th grade, they helped to get them together in 6th, and they even shared the role of maid of honor at their wedding, as well as godmother to every one of their 4 children.

They had Kai Maxwell George Matthews, age 15, was born in their last year of Michigan. After a long break in the way of children, they had twins Luna Gabrielle Annalisa and Dillon Finlay Gregory Matthews, who were now aged 8. The youngest addition to their family was 5 month old Calysta Jasmine Carlotta Matthews.

Jade had to say that, even though she loved being at the Wilson's and the Chase's, she enjoyed being at the Matthews the most. Don't get her wrong, she loved them all equally, but at Ellis and Kevin's were her 2 best friends, her partners in crime at school, Luna and Dillon. Being around them was just so much fun. They were her age, and she felt like they understood her perfectly.

'Hey!' yelled Jade as she came into the house, accompanied by Lucy and Shelby.

Hearing her yell, Dillon and Luna came running down the stairs, attacking Jade with a massive group hug. Immediately, they started talking.

'So, did you hear about Lindsey James?' asked Dillon.

'No, what?' asked Jade curiously.

Beckoning her closer, Dillon whispered in her ear what he and Luna already knew.

'NO WAY!' practically screeched Jade. 'She's 8, and has a crush on Mr Linder? That is just too sick for words. He's like, old!'

'Then what am I, chopped liver?' asked Kevin with a laugh.

'No Daddy,' said Luna sweetly, making Jade giggle.

'Go on kids, go and have fun, I'll help Greg and Lisa with the bags,' he said.

'OKAY!' they yelled, running up the stairs. Lucy and Shelby followed half heartedly.

'And try not to mess the rooms up,' finished Ellis, but sighed once she heard a loud bang and a 'Shh, don't tell Mom.'

'Ahhh, honey, don't worry,' said Kevin, wrapping his arms around his wife.

She relaxed into his embrace, and he began to gently kiss her neck. Their little moment was interrupted by a bemused House, who broke their intimacy by saying, 'Greg House naked on a cold day!'

Kevin looked up in shock, Ellis giggled at House's joke. She felt like a teenager again, getting walked in on.

'I bet I killed the mood right? So every time you wanna have sex with your wife, think of me, and what I just said,' he said with a raised eyebrow.

'He won't be thinking of you,' said Ellis, raising her eyebrow to match House's. 'You have told that joke ever since you found out we were expecting Kai, in your eyes it was a 'form of contraception that we won't forget to use', as you so aptly put it back then. We've had three more kids since then House, I think your method failed.'

'Wait a second, you had 3 more children? NO WAY, I never noticed,' he said sarcastically with a warm smile.

'I know, we were meant to keep it quiet. I'm surprised you never noticed, seeing as you are Kevin's boss and the husband of my best friend. I guess your brilliant mind is not so brilliant after all,' said Ellis, mimicking him and following the joke.

'Dammit!' he said, breaking out into laughter.

'Lise, I'm sorry that your egomaniac of a husband made this meeting all about him, give me a hug,' she said, pulling Lisa into a warm embrace. She noticed that something was different about her.

'No worries Lily,' she said, using her nickname.

'Why do you and Brit call me that? Is it some weird demented grade school thing?' she asked out of curiosity.

'Ummm, well seeing as you never asked, we never told you,' said Lisa with a giggle.

'Oh come on Lise! Tell me!' replied Ellis, putting on a pout.

'Okay, fine,' said Lisa. 'You remember when you told us about the first time you and Kev, you know?' she said, implying.

'You mean the first time we had sex?' Kevin asked, trying to state the obvious.

'Well, anyway, when you told us all about it, you mentioned it about being in Kevin's backyard? Amongst the lilies?' said Lisa.

'Oh MY God!' exclaimed Ellis. 'You call me Lily because I had sex for the first time in high school in my boyfriends backyard, where there happened to be lilies?'

'It just kinda stuck,' said Lisa innocently. 'And, in our defence, your skin is really pale and white, like a Lily.'

'You're not getting off that easily,' she remarked back. 'Nah, don't worry about it, Lise. It's all fun really.'

'Indeed it was,' remarked Kevin, earning him a gentle slap from his wife, shutting him up.

After hearing a loud thud coming from upstairs, House said, 'Right, well, we better be going.'

'Uhh, Lise, call me later, once the kids are in bed. I need to chat with you about something,' said Ellis vaguely.

'Sure,' replied Lisa.

'Yeah that's right,' said Kevin sarcastically. 'Leave us with your demon spawn while you go have sex all weekend.'

'You love it!' exclaimed House back as they walked out the door.

After the door had shut, the noise got louder.

'Kids, please, you need to be quiet or else you'll wake...the baby,' she sighed, hearing Calysta's cries.

'Okay Cally sweetie, I'm coming,' she said, wandering into the living room.

Once Cally had been sorted out and calmed down, Ellis and Kevin sat down and tried to decide what to do for dinner.

Yawning, Ellis said with Cally in her arms, 'Can't we just get Chinese or something? Cally's non-night-sleeping has wiped me out, and your charming best friend/boss has been working you down into the ground.'

'Sure,' said Kevin, too tired to agree. He picked up the phone and dialled the local delivery place, ordering a bit of everything.

'20 minutes,' he said with a yawn.

'Kids!' yelled Ellis. 'Come and help us set the table. We have Chinese for dinner!'

There was a ruckus down the stairs accompanied by cries of AWESOME!

The table was set in next to no time, the children had washed their hands and with the help of Kevin had organised their drinks.

So once the Chinese had come, they were fully prepared to scoff it down.

***

9pm that night...

The kids had convened in the twins room, ready for their bedtime story. Lucy had explained it all to Ellis and Kevin beforehand, so they had time to prepare.

'So guys, we're telling the story of how your parents met, because we were both there, at Michigan,' said Kevin with a smile, remembering all of the fond memories.

_**What would you think if he told you  
That he's always wanted to hold you?**_

'So, House and Cuddy, AKA Lisa and Greg, AKA your Mom and Dad, met at Michigan, where all of us were studying medicine. They first met at a bookstore, would you believe? Your dad was working there, I think. He was pretty much the same as he was now, save the leg problems. Just as cocky, arrogant and sarcastic,' said Kevin affectionately.

'Apparently, according to Lisa, she hands her syllabus to the guy at the counter, and without even reading it, he says that she is 'overly ambitious, has a chip on her shoulder, and knows how to party,'' carried on Ellis.

'So they flirt for a little while,' said Kevin. 'They talked about classes, your dad aka Greg patronised her, and tried to prove his argument that she was over ambitious.'

'He told her that no one takes Professor Lamb's course unless they have something to prove. And BINGO, he found it on her syllabus,' continued Ellis.

'Not really a great story of romance, but it started something off. Greg was intrigued by Lisa. So, being the lunatic that he was, he tracked her down.'

_**He doesn't know what they're afraid of  
Nothing would change if they made love**_

'They ended up at an 80's party one night. And they danced together. We were dancing next to them, and saw the connection,' said Ellis. 'It was so strong, and they'd not even got to know each other properly.'

'Greg was gonna call Lisa, but then he got a phone call saying that he had been expelled from Hopkins. So he never got around to it. But they still remained friends, even after their try at romance didn't work.'

_**  
So they'll be friends**_

_**And they'll be lovers**_

'One time lovers, and all time friends.'

'That's what they agreed on.'

'That was the deal.'

'But it obviously didn't last forever, they have 3 kids now and are married.'

'But you get the gist.'

_**  
Cause, they know in their hearts they agree  
They don't have to be one or the other, Oh no  
They are both to each other  
**_'They thought that they could only be friends, or lovers, only one would work,' said Kevin.

'They never realised that they could be both at the same time with no problems,' finished Ellis.

_**  
Yes, it's a chance that they're taking  
And somebody's heart may be breaking**_

'They took a risk.'

'But it paid off.'

'And now they're happy.'

'Together.'

_**  
But they can't stop what's inside them  
Love for each other will guide them  
**_'They didn't need to think about it. They knew in their hearts that it was meant to be. And so they forgot their heads and listened to their hearts,' said Ellis.

'Jesus Christ hun, swallow a cliché booklet?'

_**  
She's been through him  
And he's been through her**_

Jade giggled at the sexual reference.

'JADE! You're 8! How can you interpret that like that?'

'Genes,' replied Jade snarkily.

_**  
Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see  
They always know when it's laid on the line  
Nobody else is as easy to find**_

'You might not realise a person is a friend, but when push comes to shove, there they are,' said Ellis.

'And that's what your parents found in each other.'_****_

So he'll be your friend  
And he'll be your lover  
Cause, she knows that in their hearts they agree  
They don't have to be one or the other  
Oh no, they could be both _**to each other**_

'So, lessons learnt today, your friend can be your lover, but no same sex pwetty pwease for Daddy's/Uncle Kevin's sanity?'

'And no 'loving' until you're 30 at least,' finished Ellis.

'You might wanna tell Kai that,' said Dillon.

'What?' asked Kevin.

'Yuh huh, Dil's right,' said Luna. 'Him and Cass going at it like rabbits when everyone's asleep.'

'OR when he thinks we are,' said Dillon.

***

The adults left the room, and found 15 year old Kai walking down the stairs.

'Kai, how is it that your 8 year old siblings know that you're sexually active but your parents don't?' asked Ellis, anger surfacing.

'Dad does Mom, he bought me the condoms last month,' replied Kai.

Ellis gave Kevin an evil stare, Kevin gave one to Kai. Kai said to himself, CRAP.


	5. Brittney and Chase

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

Another weekend, another sleepover, this time at Brittney and Chase's.

Lucy was happy to be spending the night at her best friend's house, Brittney and Chase's 7 year old daughter Angela Joy Chase, nicknamed Angie.

Shelby was happy too, she was with her friend Kacen Matthew Chase, nicknamed Kace, Brittney and Chase's son.

Coming through the door, Shelby and Lucy were grabbed and hugged by Kace and Angie. Jade and House laughed at the spectacle going on, and Cuddy smiled at the sweetness of it all.

Hearing the ruckus, Brittney and Chase came to the door, Brittney walking slightly slower due to her ever growing pregnancy bump. She was 6 months along, and was convinced that the baby she was carrying now was heavier than Kace and Angie's birth weight combined, for sure. And there was still 3 months to go.

'Brit!' exclaimed Cuddy, walking over to her friend for a hug. 'You're huge!'

'Thanks,' said Brittney glumly.

'Oh, you know I don't mean it,' said Cuddy.

'I know,' replied Brittney.

Noticing the kids were trying to eavesdrop, Chase said, 'Why don't you guys go play upstairs? The Wii's all set up in Angie's room.'

'Yeah!' exclaimed the kids, running upstairs.

'Why don't we all go and sit in the living room?' suggested Chase.

'Sure,' replied the others.

House and Chase walked ahead to the living room, Cuddy staying behind to walk with a waddling Brittney.

Sitting on the sofa, they began to talk.

'So Lise, Lily told me that we may be expecting another little House to grace our presence?' asked Brittney.

'I tell you what, you can tell that Lily has got that earth mother thing going,' said Cuddy with a laugh. 'She knew before I did!'

'Are you serious?' asked Brittney in shock.

'Seriously,' stated Cuddy. 'After I spoke to Ellis on the phone, I went out and got a test. It was positive. I went to the doctors, and apparently I was only 4 weeks along!'

'Oh My God! I think she did that to me too!' said Brittney. 'Before I found out I was pregnant with this one, she was saying that I looked different and to go see the doctor. I went, and they told me I was pregnant!'

'I find that really strange,' said Cuddy in confusion.

'Yup,' replied Brittney. 'So, how does she know when she's pregnant? She and Kevin have sex, then the next morning she announces that she's pregnant?'

'Ah, I don't know,' said Cuddy, laughing. 'I just think that she's intuitive, and she definitely knows us better than we know ourselves.'

'And it did take her 5 months to figure out she was pregnant with Kai,' said Brittney, reminding Lisa.

'Oh yeah!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'Well, Lise and I better be going, we have to drive up to her mom's for the wedding tomorrow,' said Greg.

'Who's getting married?' asked Chase.

'My sister,' said Cuddy. 'We would've taken the kids, but Julie being Julie has said that no children are allowed.'

'That's weird,' said Chase.

'Yeah,' replied Brit. 'Weddings are nothing without kids. You always got the little ones dancing, some of the others letting off party poppers everywhere, and others trying to spin around until they fall over.'

'Yeah,' said Lisa back. 'Remember Lily's?'

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Brittney, practically shrieking with laughter.

'Why, what happened?' asked Chase.

'Kai was about 3, and he fancied himself as a bit of a ladies man. So he took Lily's engagement ring, and he gave it to his little cousin Katie. He came up to Lise and I and said 'Me and Katie are getting married!'' said Brittney, laughing.

'Lily went nuts,' said Lisa, thinking back. 'But Kevin found it hilarious. And with that, I am gonna have to love you and leave you, because I do not wanna be the victim of Julie's wrath.'

'Ohhh, good point,' said Brit.

'At least you didn't have to organise dinner with these, it's hell,' said Lisa, making Brittney and Chase laugh.

'No really,' said House.

Quickly hugging Brittney and Chase, Lisa stood up with House and left.

***

_Bedtime..._

'Come on guys!' encouraged Chase. 'Get ready for bed.'

'Are we gonna have our story?' asked Shelby timidly.

'Yeah you are, Aunt Britty's sorting it out now. I'm gonna go and help her upstairs in a minute,' he replied.

After rounding the kids up into Angie's room, and helping Brit up the stairs, Chase sat down with Brittney by his side and began the story.

'So, Aunt Britty/Mom and I are gonna tell you all the story about when Greg and Lisa/Mom and Dad got engaged.'

_**It's hard for him to say the things **_

_**He wants to say sometimes **_

'You all know by now that Greg has always found it difficult to say the things he wanted to Lisa,' said Chase.

'Hah,' said Brit. 'Understatement of the century. But he knew that he loved Lisa and wanted to marry her, he just didn't know how to convey that message.'

'So he decided to take her for a romantic walk one night, before any of you were born.'

'And that's when it was gonna happen.'

_**There's no one here but him and her**_

_**And that broken old street light **_

'No one else was on the street that night, the streetlight was broken, and it kept flickering,' said Chase.

'Lise told us that the light flickering was really romantic, the whole proposal was generally romantic,' said Brittney.

_**Lock the doors **_

_**They'll leave the world outside **_

'He got down on his knee and sung Lisa her favourite song,' said Brittney admiringly. 'It made her cry a bit. But once she'd finished crying, she said yes, and they went home, forgetting about the world and just being them, in love.'

_**All he has to give to you **_

_**Are these five words tonight**_

'And he said to her, that was all he could give, his love and his thanks,' said Chase.

_**Thank you for loving him**_

_**For being his eyes **_

_**When he couldn't see **_

_**For parting his lips **_

_**When he couldn't breathe **_

_**Thank you for loving him**_

_**Thank you for loving him **_

Brittney said, 'He thanked her for loving him when no one else would, for protecting him and saving his life more times than he could count.'

'And he was really grateful,' said Chase.

_**He never knew he had a dream **_

_**Until that dream was her**_

'House wouldn't aspire to anything, he didn't have a goal for the future, he never wanted a family or a marriage,' commented Chase.

'Until he met Lisa,' continued Brittney.

_**When he looks into her eyes **_

_**The sky's a different blue **_

'He said to us that everytime he looked into Lisa's eyes, the blue in them made the sky seem much brighter, even on the most miserable day,' said Brittney.

_**Cross his heart **_

_**He wears no disguise **_

'He promised her that he didn't have other reasons for proposing to her, that it was just love,' spoke Chase softly.

_**If he tried, she'd make believe **_

_**That she believed his lies **_

'He'd asked her to marry him in the past, at Michigan,' said Brittney.

'But she didn't believe him,' continued Chase.

_**Thank you for loving him**_

_**For being his eyes **_

_**When he couldn't see **_

_**For parting his lips **_

_**When he couldn't breathe **_

_**Thank you for loving him**_

_**Thank you for loving him **_

'He was so happy that she loved him, he wanted to thank her everyday for the rest of their lives,' said Brittney.

_**She picks him up when he falls down **_

_**She rings the bell before they count him out **_

_**If he was drowning she would part the sea **_

_**And risk her own life to rescue him **_

'She's been there for him through everything. She's saved his life so many times, she's been there for him to lean on when he's down, she'd give her life to save him,' said Chase gently.

_**When he couldn't fly **_

_**Oh, she gave him wings **_

_**She parted his lips **_

_**When he couldn't breathe**_

_**Thank you for loving him**_

'He told me that she's given him so much, life, love, a future, that he will always be grateful to her.'

The kids yawned in sleepiness and wandered to their respective rooms.

Brittney made an attempt to stand up, but was failing miserably. Chase looked at her.

'Don't look at me like that,' she warned. 'You've gotta get me up.'


	6. Cuddy

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

Just to point out I mucked up again. In the last chappie I mentioned an engagement, but in the first chapter the proposal and the wedding happened at the same time when Cuddy was due to marry Lucas. So stupid me lol, never mind.

**Hope everyone had a good new year. 2010 is gonna be great, I think.**

Although the kids had enjoyed staying with their various aunts, uncles and cousins, they were pleased to be home.

Cuddy and House had not told the children about the baby that they were now expecting, but were planning to tell them over dinner. Cuddy was now 5 weeks along and House baby number 4 was due to make his/her entrance in early September. Both House and Cuddy were hoping for a boy as they already had 3 girls.

Sat around the dinner table eating quesadillas, House and Cuddy looked at each other, knowing that this was the right time to tell them, while there was food around.

'So guys,' said Cuddy after some consideration. 'How do you fancy helping Mommy and Daddy clear out the storage room in a few months time?'

'Why?' asked Shelby curiously as Jade rolled her eyes.

'Uhhhh stupid much? Mom's having a baby, so we're going to have to clear out the storage room to make room for a nursery,' said Jade in a 'duh' tone.

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Lucy. 'That is sooo cool. We're gonna be big sisters!'

'Oh my God!' exclaimed Jade, copying Lucy's tone. 'We already are big sisters! But it's gonna be cool to have another baby around, maybe it'll be a boy, like a mini dad, then he can be a male version of me! That would be awesome.'

'I know! I can't wait,' replied House. 'A male and female mini House would just be too amazing!'

Jade high fived House in glee, but Lucy looked solemn.

'Awww lighten up Luce,' said Jade cheerily. 'Having mini House's make the world a funnier place.'

'That was the last thing I was expecting,' said Cuddy, startled. 'I was expecting Jade to be grumpy.'

'Why would I be grumpy? Sarcastic House's are gonna take over the planet,' replied Jade. 'House world domination.'

'That's my girl,' said House proudly.

***

_Bedtime...._

House had been called out to a case, so Cuddy was telling the bedtime story tonight.

The kids gathered in Lucy's room, ready for bed, and cuddled together under a blanket.

'I'm gonna tell you the story about when your Dad was ill in hospital,' said Cuddy gently.

'What, when he had his infarction?' asked Jade.

'Yeah,' replied Cuddy.

'What song are you gonna sing?' asked Lucy.

'Come down to me,' said Cuddy.

_**Words fall out of my mouth  
And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying**_

'I was your Dad's doctor when he had the infarction. We couldn't figure out what was wrong, he diagnosed himself eventually. But even then, I knew I loved your dad, and it hurt me a lot to see him suffer that way. I was always overtalking, but I didn't even know what I was saying,' she said softly, reminiscing.

_**  
Everybody wants his time  
I'm just dreaming out loud,**_

'A lot of his time was taken up by trying to talk to other people, lots of different doctors giving their opinions and running tests on him. I was one of those, but I wanted more of him.'

_**  
I can't have him for mine and I know it  
I just wanna watch him shine.  
**_'I knew that your Dad could never be mine, and it made me sad. But I wanted to see him get better, obviously I did, I loved him. It was killing me to see him in so much pain.'

_**  
Tripping up on my tongue,  
It's all over my face and I'm racing  
Gotta get away from him  
Burning all the way home,  
Try to put it to bed but it chases  
Every little thing I do**_

'I kept saying the wrong things and giving how I felt away. It was the wrong time to do it. Your dad had a girlfriend back then, and I didn't want them to break up, they seemed so in love. So I tried to keep my distance, I tried to keep my feeling's hidden. But it didn't work.'_****_

When the light falls on your face,  
Don't let it change you  
'I prayed that the pain your dad would have wouldn't change him, that he'd still be the Greg House we all loved. In a way, it didn't change him, but it seriously infected his life.'

_**When the stars get in your eyes,  
Don't let them blind you.  
**_'He nearly died, and his heart stopped. He told me afterwards that while he was out, he saw stars fly towards his eyes. Stacy, his girlfriend gave her consent to have a procedure done that your dad didn't want, and it gave him constant pain to this very day.'

_**  
You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
**_'Even now, your dad is perfect to me, just the way he is.'

_**And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
**_'Every wrinkle on his face I adore, and his scars mean nothing.'

_**And I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me.  
**_'It took me a while to make him see that I loved him regardless, that I wasn't shallow, that being with me was where he belonged.'

_**  
Spell it out in a song,  
Bet you never catch on to my weakness  
**_'Although your dad always thought that he was the one who had trouble expressing their feelings, I did too. But he never noticed. I used to write down songs to get my emotions across, but no one ever read them.'

_**I'm singing every word for you.  
Here I'm thinking I'm sly**_

_**Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
You're thinking what I'm thinking too  
**_'Everytime I sung one of those songs, I'd hope and pray that your dad felt the same way. He never showed it, but he did feel that way for me as I felt for him. But our cases of timing were just plain awful.'

_**  
When you see it on my face,  
Don't let it shake you  
I know better than to try and  
Take you with me.**_

'He'd see the look of love on my face all the time, and it used to affect him a lot, but I knew that it would take a lot to make him see that we were meant to be.'

She looked up to find the girls fast asleep together under the blanket.

'Oh Gosh,' she exclaimed. 'My stories aren't that boring are they?'


	7. House and Cuddy

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

Just to let you all know that this is the final songfic chapter...then there will be an epilogue and then this fic will be finished.

**If you enjoyed this story, please check out the other songfics on my profile, there are millions of Huddy ones, and my multi chap stories Just Drive and Lindsey, which are in progress. There are some finished ones on there, Pact For Love, Soundtrack of my Life, From My Heart To Yours, Bet You Weren't Expecting That, Karaoke, and House Pets. Would love to get your feedback.**

This jumps forward a bit, to when Cuddy is 8 months pregnant.

**ENJOY! :)**

The next night, after having Chinese for dinner, the House girls found themselves back in Lucy's room, under that same old blanket, waiting for their Mom or Dad, whoever was telling the story tonight.

They got a bit of a shock when both of their parents walked in, hand in hand, ready to tell the story.

'You actually made it upstairs Mom?' said Jade snarkily, in reference to Cuddy's expanding waistline.

'Yes I did Jade, though you can't deny the fact that your brother is annoyingly large,' said Cuddy with a huff.

Crouching down to Cuddy's stomach, House gently stroked it and said, 'Don't worry Brady my boy, Mommy doesn't mean it.'

'Mommy does mean it, he's probably heavier than all of the girls birth weights combined!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'That's what Brittney said, but Elliot turned out to be 6lbs 1oz, and he was a week late,' replied House reassuringly, referring to their friend Brittney, who gave birth to Elliot George Chase 5 months previously.

'Humph,' said Cuddy, slowly sitting down on the floor propped up with a pillow.

'It's okay Mommy,' said Shelby quietly, playing with Cuddy's hair. 'It won't be long and then Brady will be here with us, and not in your tummy.'

'Yeah,' said Jade, evilly rubbing her hands together. 'I got 50 bucks on Brady being born this week. If I win, there is gonna be some sweet cash heading my way.'

'Who let you place a bet?' asked Cuddy furiously. 'You're 8.'

Looking at House, she found the answer, 'Chase,' they said in unison.

'Yup, my bet is that Brady will be born this week, that was 50 bucks, and 50 on him being over 8lbs,' said Jade. 'He's obviously a heffalump, so that pot is almost guaranteed, and we'll find out soon if I get the rest of the pot.'

'How did you even get 100 bucks to bet on this?' asked Cuddy.

'I told Daddy I needed to buy Christmas presents early, so he let me take out some of my savings,' replied Jade innocently.

House laughed, and said, 'Jade, you are definitely my daughter. There are no qualms whatsoever about it. You fooled the master my girl, I bow down before you, oh great bringer of lies.'

Jade and Shelby giggled whilst Cuddy and Lucy looked pissed.

Addressing the girls, avoiding eye contact with Cuddy and attempting to change the subject, House said, 'Tonight, your Mommy and I are gonna tell you a story about what we're like now as a couple, and how we feel now. Although now, it's probably a bit dicey.'

Smiling at him and giving a warning glare to Jade, Cuddy began to sing, House singing with her.

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.) **_

'Ever since I saw your dad,' said Cuddy gently. 'I knew that we'd end up together some day. And even now, after all this time, he is the only man I have ever loved and will ever love.'

_**  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday **_

'We definitely took the long road,' said House. 'And that is the biggest regret of my life. Because if we'd got there quicker, we'd of been able to have you guys earlier, and maybe give you more siblings than we have, and we would've had more time together.'

'But we knew we'd get there eventually,' said Cuddy. 'And look at us now. We have you 3 gorgeous girls, Brady's on his way. We've come so far.'_****_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
'People doubted us, your Aunt Julie, your Grandma Cuddy, hell even some of our friends doubted us,' said Cuddy gently, trying to hide the anger she felt at that fact.

'It seemed that the only one who believed in us was Uncle Jimmy Boy,' said House. 'We didn't even believe we'd make it this far. It still shocks us everyday at how perfect our lives are.'

_**  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
**_'Your dad is the only man I have ever loved, and he'll be the last man I love. He's the one I go to when things get hard, _Jade stop sniggering that's not funny, _he's still the one that I want to spend eternity with, even after all this time, _House you can shut up too_, the only one that I dream of at night and the one that I kiss before I go to bed.'

_**  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
**_House said, 'I've never been one for listening, and I'm glad that I did when people told me that your Mom and I shouldn't be together, that we wouldn't last. Imagine what we'd be missing if we'd listened to them. Lesson learnt, Don't Ever Listen, It Screws Up Your Life.'

_**  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
**_'And here we are,' said Cuddy.

_**  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**_  
'Your Mom is the only one for me in every way. I love her more than ever everyday, more than I ever thought my love for her could grow,' said House, squeezing Cuddy's hand softly and her squeezing it back.

Cuddy's grip on House's hand got tighter, and Jade squealed, 'Ewwww Mom, did you just pee on me?'

'No, Brady's coming, NOW!' exclaimed Cuddy.

'Jesus Christ!' yelled House. 'Right, Jade, get me my cell phone so I can call 911, and on the house phone, call Ellis and get her to come and get you guys.

'Okay,' said Jade, panicking.

She returned a few minutes later with the cordless house phone in her house.

'Auntie Ellis? It's Jade, Mom's gone into labour, will you watch us while he takes her to the hospital? Okay, be quick,' she said, putting the phone down.

House on his cell phone had called 911 and they were coming ASAP. A few minutes later, Ellis knocked on the door.

Jade answered, and said, 'How lucky are we that a gynaecologist lives several doors down?'

'Funny Jade, whereabouts is your Mom?' she asked.

'Upstairs, Dad moved her into their bedroom and Luce is still complaining about the stain that Mom's waters put on her carpet.'

'Typical,' replied Ellis. 'Right, I'll check on her quickly before you guys come over. While I'm doing that, you, Lucy and Shelby grab some things, okay?'

'Sure,' Jade replied.

Walking into the bedroom, Ellis found a huffing and puffing Cuddy, and a traumatised House.

'Hey Lise, I'm gonna check you over quickly before I take the kids to mine,' said Ellis reassuringly.

'Okay,' said Lisa. 'Greg stay up that end!'

'I'm down that end all the time,' said House. 'Why let Ellis down there and not me?'

'Because she is my gynaecologist and I trust her, also I don't want you to be put off,' said Cuddy.

'Fair enough,' said House, sitting by her head.

'Ummmm Lise, you must have been in labour for a while, or it's moving along very quickly, you're 9, almost 10cm dilated,' said Ellis.

'Dammit,' swore Cuddy.

'You're gonna wanna push soon, so the baby's gonna have to be delivered here.'

'Why is God doing this to me?' yelled Cuddy, squeezing House's hand in a death grip.

'I have no clue,' yelped House in pain.

'Okay Lise, I need you to push,' said Ellis.

'Ahhhhh House you are not coming anywhere near me with your penis ever again. You try and I will cut it off and feed it to Wilson!'

Ellis giggled, and House grimaced.

'Why do all of your insults to me have to do with feeding my genitalia to Wilson?' asked House.

'Right Lise, push again,' urged Ellis.

Lisa screamed as she pushed.

'Right, the hard part is done,' said Ellis. 'One more big push and you'll meet little Brady.'

Lisa began to push and tightened her grip on House's hand, making him scream with her.

'Here he is,' said Ellis, cutting the umbilical cord, wrapping a screaming Brady in a towel and passing him to Lisa.

'Awww look at him, he's gorgeous,' cooed Lisa.

The ambulance came a few minutes later to take Lisa and Brady to the hospital.

'Right,' said Ellis. 'Greg and I are coming with you guys, Kevin's watching the girls.'

'Okay,' replied Lisa, her eyes not leaving her son in her arms.


	8. Epilogue

Tell Me A Story

**A story told in songfics...by me!**

House and Cuddy are together in the future, and have 3 children...Jade, Shelby and Lucy. One night, their children want to know the story of how their parents got together. And it carries on over other nights, with a variety of storytellers.

**Told in varying perspectives each chapter. You'll know who it is from the chapter name. It's mostly gonna be House or Cuddy, sometimes Wilson and the characters based on me and my friends...Katheryn, Ellis, Brittney and Kevin are making appearances as aunts and uncles :D**

Just to let you all know that this is the epilogue.

**If you enjoyed this story, please check out the other songfics on my profile, there are millions of Huddy ones, and my multi chap stories Just Drive and Lindsey, which are in progress. There are some finished ones on there, Pact For Love, Soundtrack of my Life, From My Heart To Yours, Bet You Weren't Expecting That, Karaoke, and House Pets. Would love to get your feedback.**

In this chapter, Jade is 22, Lucy is 21, Shelby is 19 and Brady is 14

**ENJOY! :)**

The room was dimly lit, the disco lights were shining and everyone was dressed formally.

House was in his own world. He could not believe that today, his little girl was getting married. And Jade of all people. His sarcastic little girl was marrying her best friend, Dillon Matthews.

She looked like a vision in white, wearing a strapless dress with a corset and flowing train, her hair in a sleek updo and pearl earrings.

Tears escaped his eyes earlier as his little girl became Jade Carmen Stella Matthews.

She had Shelby, Lucy, Angie, Calysta and Annabeth as her bridesmaids, wearing dresses of scarlet red silk that came down to their knees with white gold accessories. Luna was her maid of honor, and wore the same design of dress, but it came down to her knees.

Dillon's best man was Kai, his groomsmen were Kacen, Brady, Elliot, Adam and his friend Matt from college.

Ellis was wearing a black and blue peacock style dress and heels. Cuddy was wearing a green wrap dress. Katheryn was wearing a pale pink strapless dress with flowers on, and Brittney was wearing a deep purple dress with spaghetti straps.

As Mr and Mrs Matthews took to the floor, the music began to play for their first dance together as man and wife.

_**Over and over I look in your eyes  
you are all I desire  
you have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know**_

Could I hold you for for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
oh baby please

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way

Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever

The other couples took to the floor with them for the second song.

Jade and Dillon.

Lucy and Kacen.

Shelby and Adam.

Kai and Cassie.

Luna and JP.

Elliot and Eden.

Brady and Adi.

Calysta and Leo.

Annabeth and George

Angie and Maxwell.

House and Cuddy.

Ellis and Kevin.

Brittney and Chase.

Katheryn and Wilson.

_**i won't hurt you  
i'll protect you  
i won't let the rain fall down  
i'll always be around**_

and baby i will understand if sometimes  
you just want to spread your wings and fly  
and let your colours shine

and everyday i wanna be a risk you take  
make a promise that will never break for life

you're my butterfly  
don't fly away open my hands your free  
praying you'll come back to me  
you're my butterfly  
don't fly away  
you're my reality  
always be my gravity  
you're my butterfly  
come on and touch the sky  
you're my butterfly

i won't forget you  
or neglect you  
won't let no-one take your place  
in your eyes i see my face

and baby do you know that everybody watches  
every time that you take flight  
they're blinded by your light

every day the feeling's gonna be the same  
i can promise that will never change for life

Everyone was happy, everyone was together and everyone was family, in their own little way.


End file.
